


Love is slavery (Vietnamese Translation) - Tình yêu là đày ải

by Nfowleri



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (last two tags were added by the translator), A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Murder, Confrontations, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Love is our most crippling weakness, M/M, Post S03-Ep19
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nfowleri/pseuds/Nfowleri
Summary: Oswald cuối cùng cũng bắt giữ được Ed và quyết định xuống tay với gã, nhưng không phải vì mục đích báo thù. Oswald muốn Ed hiểu rằng mình phải chết bởi hắn vẫn còn yêu gã, và để trở lại làm vua của Gotham lần nữa, hắn cần loại bỏ tất cả điểm yếu của mình. Trong đó tình yêu chính là điểm yếu chết người nhất.Câu chuyện là cuộc đối đầu mang kết thúc không hề viên mãn giữa hai kẻ cùng nhận ra tình cảm của mình dành cho nhau.*Fic này bạn tác giả viết hay cực cơ mà angsty lắm luôn, ai đang suy sụp thì đừng click vào đọc vội nhé. Mình không chịu trách nhiệm được đâu :((





	Love is slavery (Vietnamese Translation) - Tình yêu là đày ải

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsalexa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalexa13/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love is slavery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104431) by [itsalexa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalexa13/pseuds/itsalexa13). 



> Hi vọng là bản dịch của mình không bị lâm li quá độ...

 

Cuộc truy đuổi giữa Oswald và Edward dường như kéo dài vô tận, dù nó thực sự chỉ diễn ra trong vài tuần. Tuy vậy, đối với hai người họ, nó không khác gì một cuộc chiến vĩnh hằng, họ đôi khi còn chẳng thể nhớ rõ thời điểm, hay thậm chí là lí do mà nó bắt đầu. Việc liên tục trốn chạy, toan tính, đối đầu và nỗ lực không ngừng để vượt mặt nhau đã khiến cả hai hoàn toàn kiệt sức. Nhưng đồng thời, họ cũng hiểu quá rõ rằng mình chưa bao giờ cảm thấy tràn trề sức sống đến vậy.

 

Lần đầu tiên trong đời họ đang sống, trong khi cố gắng diệt trừ lẫn nhau.

 

Đây là lời nguyền của họ. Họ chỉ khám phá ra ý nghĩa thực sự của cuộc sống khi lùa bản thân tới đủ gần cái chết.

Adrenaline dồn dập trong mạch máu, đau đớn và khoái lạc hòa quyện vào nhau, nhập nhằng đến độ không ai còn nhận ra sự khác biệt nữa, cùng với đó là trạng thái cảnh giác tột độ luôn thường trực - tất cả những thứ này đã nhanh chóng trở thành một cơn nghiện độc hại. Một cơn nghiện khiến họ, bấy giờ, phải tự hỏi liệu mình có thể sống thiếu nó được không.

 

Nhưng dù thế nào, họ cũng sắp tìm ra cách rồi.

 

Bởi cuộc truy đuổi đã đi đến hồi kết.

 

Nygma hiển nhiên là người thông minh nhất thành phố, có lẽ là toàn quốc, nhưng Oswald… Oswald được sinh ra và nuôi dưỡng để trở thành một tội phạm bậc thầy. Đó là tài năng, là mục đích duy nhất của hắn, là lí do hắn được gửi tới mặt đất này, đó là bản chất và sứ mệnh của hắn. Một tài năng không ai sánh kịp, ngay cả Edward Nygma, kẻ hóa ra chỉ là một tay nghiệp dư cuồng nhiệt, không hơn. Đặc biệt khi so sánh với Oswald, một tên nhãi cầm ô nhỏ con, khấp khiểng đã từng tự mình tay không chinh phục Gotham, hai lần. Và hắn sắp sửa làm lại điều đó lần nữa, nhưng… vẫn còn một thứ duy nhất ngáng đường hắn.

 

Ed.

 

Hắn cần phải loại bỏ gã, chính hắn phải tự mình làm việc đó, không phải ai khác. Đây là lí do vì sao hắn đang đứng trong một nhà kho bỏ hoang giữa rừng, trong bóng đêm mùa xuân tối tăm, lạnh lẽo, bao quanh bởi tiếng mưa rơi rờn rợn từ trên trần dội xuống và mùi ẩm mốc nồng nặc khiến mũi ngứa ngáy, sụt sùi. Hắn đang chờ cho Ed tỉnh dậy.

 

Bắt gã không hề dễ dàng, nhưng Oswald biết hắn có thể làm được.

Hắn luôn đạt được thành công, nó như một thứ năng lực siêu nhiên của hắn.

 

Giống gián hơn là cánh cụt.

 

Hắn cười thầm khi nhớ lại câu nói đó.

Ed sẽ phải hối hận.

Hối hận… tột cùng.

 

Oswald tiến lại gần hơn một bước để nhìn Ed, kẻ đang bị trói trên ghế với tay buộc ngược ra sau lưng và chân bị còng. Gã sẽ không có cơ hội nào để xoay trở, cũng không thể liều mạng thoát ra, hắn cần đảm bảo điều đó.

Nygma sẽ rời khỏi nơi này trong một cái túi đựng xác, hoặc vĩnh viễn ở lại đây.

 

Hắn tiến thêm một bước nữa. Giờ hắn đang ở ngay trước mặt gã, chăm chú ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt bất động, thả lỏng dưới tác dụng của thuốc mê. Và rồi sau vài giây, hắn cảm nhận được một luồng nhiệt nóng rực chất chứa căm ghét và phẫn nộ với chính bản thân khi phát hiện mình bắt đầu nghĩ rằng đây quả thật là một người đàn ông tuyệt đẹp.

Ed Nygma đã phản bội Oswald, hủy hoại hắn và mọi thứ hắn nỗ lực hết mình để đạt được. Gã đã xúc phạm Oswald, gia đình và cảm xúc của hắn. Gã đã nghiền nát cuộc sống và làm tan vỡ trái tim của hắn. Gã sau đó còn bắn Oswald và vứt bỏ hắn xuống sông không khác gì rác rưởi. Nhưng vào khoảnh khắc ấy, Oswald vẫn thấy Edward là người đẹp nhất hắn từng gặp.

 

Thật thảm hại làm sao.

 

Cơn giận ngập tràn trong huyết quản khiến hắn suýt nữa đâm Ed trong khi gã còn bất tỉnh, nhưng hắn đã cưỡng lại kịp thời, nắm chặt con dao găm tới mức khớp ngón tay gồng lên trắng xóa.

 

Phải, một con dao găm. Hắn đã suy nghĩ cẩn thận về vũ khí nên dùng: súng - quá hời hợt, thuốc độc – quá hèn hạ, búa – quá man rợ. Còn dao - thân mật, nồng nhiệt và tàn nhẫn. Chính xác là cách mà hắn muốn đối chọi với Ed.

 

Nhưng Oswald không thể giết Ed khi gã còn đang ngủ. Hắn không thể ra tay khi Ed chưa biết rằng hắn đã thắng. Không thể ra tay khi gã còn chưa hiểu tại sao mình phải chết.

Hắn vẫn đang nhìn con dao trong tay khi nghe thấy một tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn, khẽ khàng thoát khỏi môi Edward. Oswald ngay lập tức thẳng lưng, như một con mèo chuẩn bị vồ mồi. Hắn ghé lại gần mặt gã, soi xét biểu cảm của người vừa ê ẩm thức dậy. Một nụ cười thỏa mãn và điên loạn xuất hiện trên mặt hắn, sáng như ngôi sao duy nhất trên một bầu trời tối đen, u ám.

 

Chính là khoảnh khắc này.

Khoảnh khắc hắn đã thèm khát quá lâu. Cơ hội để hoàn toàn loại trừ Edward và trở thành vua của Gotham lần nữa. Một vị vua đơn độc, nhưng ngôi vị vẫn y nguyên.

 

“Dậy nào anh bạn ngái ngủ”

 

Oswald phấn khích trong hồi hộp và toan tính, cảm giác không khác gì một đứa trẻ vào đêm Giáng Sinh. Và khi Ed cuối cùng, cuối cùng cũng mở mắt để bắt gặp ánh nhìn của Oswald, vị Cựu Thị trưởng không thể kiềm nén được nữa, hắn phá lên cười.

 

“Anh ngủ ngon chứ?”

 

Phải mất vài phút Ed mới hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, sau khi đờ đẫn nhìn chằm chằm khuôn mặt của Oswald. Không, trong vài giây dường như gã còn nhìn xuyên qua hắn, dán mắt vào bức tường phía sau, cho tới khi bắt đầu chớp mắt nhanh hơn và to tiếng rên rỉ hơn chút ít. Điều đó khiến Oswald cười ngặt nghẽo, nhất là khi gã định chạm và túm lấy đầu hắn, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng nhận ra mình không thể bởi hai tay đã bị trói chặt chẽ, gọn gàng.

 

Đây rồi, thứ thực sự đánh thức gã, một luồng ý thức hãi hùng trước hiểm nguy khơi dậy bản năng sinh tồn, và rồi đột nhiên gã xoáy ánh nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh sáng rực của Oswald, vừa kinh sợ, vừa… mãn nguyện?

Trông có vẻ như vậy. Oswald đã luôn có thể dễ dàng đọc Ed như một cuốn sách mở. Tất nhiên là cho đến khi hắn bị tình yêu làm cho mù quáng.

 

“Oswald…”

 

Giọng của Nygma mỏi mệt và khàn đặc, một tiếng thì thầm nóng ấm trong không khí lạnh lẽo, ngột ngạt của khu rừng.

 

“Chào bạn cũ”

 

Oswald khúc khích người, ngây ngô và hứng khởi, hương vị ngọt ngào, ngon lành của chiến thắng ngập tràn trên lưỡi, trong giọng nói, trong huyết quản của hắn. Hắn thỏa lòng tận hưởng hình ảnh Ed trông thật yếu ớt, bầm dập, đổ vỡ và vô vọng. Một tia thảm bại và hổ thẹn ánh lên trong đôi mắt trĩu nặng của gã.

Nhưng sau vài giây, bất ngờ thay, gã mỉm cười. Đó không phải nụ cười Oswald đã quen thuộc ở thời điểm này – cái nhe răng độc địa Ed luôn dành cho hắn kể từ cuộc tái ngộ sau sự kiện ở bến tàu.

Nụ cười này, trái lại, không hề có chút giễu cợt, mỉa mai, phẫn uất hay giận dữ. Nó chân thành và trong trẻo đến cuồng loạn.

Nụ cười mà Oswald đã đem lòng yêu ngay từ lần đầu tiên hắn nhìn thấy nó.

Và hắn căm ghét nó.

 

“Nhìn xem… gió đã đổi chiều rồi.”

 

Giọng nói của Ed vẫn còn khản đặc, mang chút đau đớn, nhưng đã rõ ràng hơn một ít. Oswald cảm thấy bứt rứt. Hắn muốn nhìn gã mãi kẹt trong vẻ yếu đuổi, bất lực lúc nãy.

 

Hắn đảo mắt, tỏ vẻ khó chịu, trước khi lên tiếng bằng giọng điệu kịch tính thông thường.

 

“Ôi làm ơn đi Ed… anh thật sự, thật sự nghĩ rằng mình đáng lẽ có thể thắng? Thắng tôi sao?”

 

Giọng hắn sặc mùi khinh bỉ và trên cả bực bội. Hắn không thể tin được Ed đã trở nên tự cao đến vậy. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với người đàn ông khiêm nhường chỉ có thể cất bước phía sau hắn, nhìn hắn với hai mắt sáng rực và  luôn nhắc đi nhắc lại mình còn quá nhiều điều cần học hỏi từ hắn?

 

“Trở thành một ác nhân, một ác nhân đúng nghĩa, cần nhiều hơn tìm cho mình một cái tên lố bịch và khoác lên người một bộ trang phục còn lố bịch hơn, rồi giết đôi ba người… anh không là gì ngoài một tay nghiệp dư ngu ngốc.”

 

Thái độ khinh thị rỉ ra từ lời của hắn giống như máu đang rỉ ra từ xác chết.

 

“Tôi đã dành cả đời làm một ác nhân, Ed. Tôi tự mình đạt được điều đó. Anh chỉ là một con chuột trong phòng thí nghiệm cho đến khi phát điên và gặp được TÔI. Và giờ anh chỉ là một phiên bản đạo nhái rẻ mạt, thảm hại. Mọi thứ anh học được, đều do tôi chỉ dạy. Toàn bộ con người anh, đều nhờ tôi tạo dựng. Việc cố gắng giết tôi chỉ hủy hoại anh mà thôi, và lúc này đây anh chỉ là một đứa trẻ sợ sệt, đánh mất bản thân. Nghe tôi nói lại lần nữa, một cái tên ngu ngốc thôi là chưa đủ, Edward Nygma. Vậy mà trên tất cả, anh chỉ có thế. Thật thảm hại.”

 

Oswald có thể thấy bên trong Ed đang cuồng nộ, hắn có thể nhìn được máu đang sôi lên trong mạch đập của gã và cơn phẫn uất đang trỗi dậy, bởi gã biết, gã biết Oswald hoàn toàn đúng.

 

“Anh mới thảm hại. Anh chỉ cố kiềm hãm tôi, vì anh khiếp sợ con người tôi có thể trở thành. Vượt trội hơn anh. Đó mới chính là tôi.”

 

“Anh đang bị trói và tôi đang chuẩn bị moi ruột anh, đó là cách anh chứng minh mình vượt trội hơn tôi sao?”

 

Oswald bật lại, giậm một chân lên mặt đất, tạo thành một âm thanh ma mị vang vọng khắp tòa nhà, khiến cả hai rùng mình. Hắn tiến thêm bước nữa, từ phía trên nhìn xuống, dí lưỡi dao ngay cổ họng gã.

 

“Và đừng hòng, ĐỪNG BAO GIỜ nói rằng tôi là người kiềm hãm anh, đồ vô ơn khốn kiếp. Tôi là người duy nhất trên thế giới này nhìn thấu anh, thấy bản chất thật của anh, người trân trọng tất cả sự xấu xa, điên loạn và mọi tiềm năng của anh, người muốn anh có được quyền lực xứng đáng, kẻ nhìn ra mọi thứ sai trái và rồ dại trong con người anh và YÊU ANH VÌ ĐIỀU ĐÓ!”

 

Oswald không nhận ra mình đang la hét, mặt hắn đỏ bừng lên bởi căm ghét và phẫn nộ, trong khi nhìn thẳng vào mắt Ed như thể sắp sửa ăn sống gã, lưỡi dao bắt đầu ấn xuống lớp da mềm mại trên cổ.

 

Nygma vẫn bất động, trừng mắt nhìn Oswald, không nhận ra hắn đang định rạch cổ họng mình. Gã quá tập trung vào lời nói của hắn, vẻ tội lỗi ngay lập tức hiện trên khuôn mặt. Gã không thể giấu nó đi. Không thể giấu nó khỏi Oz.

 

Oswald im lặng vài giây, cố gắng lấy lại hơi sau khi gào thét. Sau khi bình tĩnh lại một chút, hắn hạ con dao, bởi cái nhìn hắn ném cho Ed khi đó đã đủ sắc để giết chết gã rồi.

 

“Và anh vứt bỏ tôi xuống sông không khác gì rác rưởi.”

 

Oswald nói những lời đó để kết liễu Ed, khiến gã lún sâu hơn vào tội lỗi của mình và chết chìm trong đó, khiến gã phải cúi đầu im lặng và chấp chận cái chết. Nhưng hắn không nhận được phản ứng nào trong số đó; ngược lại, những từ cuối cùng dường như khơi dậy thứ gì đó trong Ed, gã vươn người hết cỡ về phía Oswald, mắt rực lửa.

 

“Hãy thôi đóng vai nạn nhân đi, nó không hợp với anh đâu, một lần nữa anh lại cho tôi thấy anh vị kỉ và vô tâm thế nào! Anh có bao giờ nghĩ xem tại sao tôi đẩy anh xuống nước không?!” Ed gào lớn hết mức có thể, giọng run rẩy và cổ họng đau khủng khiếp, nhưng lúc này gã không thể kiềm chế cũng như bận tâm nữa.

 

“Vì tôi đã giết Isabelle yêu quý của a-”

 

“Bởi vì anh đã phản bội tôi! ANH! Người duy nhất tôi từng tin tưởng, người duy nhất tôi liều mình bảo vệ mà không hề nghĩ ngợi, bởi tôi chắc chắn rằng anh sẽ cứu rỗi tôi! Tôi làm mọi thứ cho anh, tôi sẵn sàng dấn thân vào mọi điều bất khả vì anh, làm cái bóng phía sau giúp anh đạt được thành công, VÀ ANH PHẢN BỘI TÔI!”

 

Oswald ngay lập tức đông cứng, đứng yên như một tảng đá trong khi Ed gào thét với mọi sức lực gã có, và rồi ho sặc sụa khiến hắn trong thoáng chốc tưởng rằng gã đang nghẹt thở. Nhưng hắn không thể di chuyển, không thể chớp mắt, hay hô hấp. Hắn quá choáng ngợp để phản ứng lại, bởi đây là lần đầu tiên Oswald thấy hối hận về điều hắn đã gây ra cho người mình yêu. Ngay cả khi hắn nhận ra mình sẵn sàng hi sinh bản thân để cứu Ed, ngay cả khi hắn nhận ra đó là tình yêu đích thực, hắn chưa bao giờ ân hận về việc mình đã làm với Isabella. Bởi Isabella đáng bị như vậy.

 

Nhưng Ed thì không.

 

Khi người kia đã có thể thở và nói lại bình thường, Oswald vẫn trơ ra, đờ đẫn nhìn gã, quá nhiều suy nghĩ đang đối chọi trong đầu khiến cho hắn câm lặng.

 

Vậy nên Edward lên tiếng.

 

“Nhưng tôi nghĩ, giờ nó chẳng còn quan trọng nữa, phải không? Chúng ta khơi mào cuộc chiến dưới danh nghĩa báo thù, và giờ anh thắng rồi. Làm đi. Đến đây mà giải quyết mối thù của anh.”

 

Lời của gã làm Oswald chấn động, đột nhiên hắn không còn tê liệt nữa, toàn thân hắn run rẩy, hắn siết chặt nắm tay và cật lực nghiến răng, thôi thúc muốn tung một nắm đấm vào mặt Ed quá lớn để cưỡng lại. Nhưng thay vì làm vậy, Oswald nhanh chóng quay đi và đấm lên tường bằng cả hai tay, cơn phẫn uất nuốt trọn hắn.

 

“Chúa ơi Ed, là người thông minh nhất Gotham, anh đôi khi thật NGU NGỐC VÀ KHỜ KHẠO!!”

 

Hắn xoay gót chân, quay lại đối mặt với gã, túm cổ áo Edward mạnh tới mức nhấc bổng gã khỏi ghế dù đang bị trói.

 

“TÔI KHÔNG LÀM ĐIỀU NÀY ĐỂ TRẢ THÙ! TÔI ĐẾCH QUAN TÂM ĐẾN VIỆC BÁO THÙ HAY CÁI CUỘC CHIẾN NGU NGỐC CHẾT DẪM NÀY!”

 

Oswald hét lên, quá mức kích động khiến nước miếng văng đầy mặt Ed, nhưng gã có vẻ chẳng hề nhận ra Oz đang hoàn toàn mất trí, gã đang cố tập trung để hiểu xem bạn thân cũ của mình đang nói gì, một cách vô vọng. Ed hoàn toàn ngơ ngác, nhìn vào mắt Oswald với vẻ khó hiểu ngờ nghệch, thẫn thờ đến mức hắn phải ngay lập tức dịu lại, buông tay khỏi áo gã.

 

“Vậy tại sao anh lại muốn giết tôi?”

 

Giọng Edward khẽ tới mức Oswald gần như không nghe ra câu hỏi. Nhưng đồng thời, hắn vẫn nghe thấy nó, dõng dạc và rõ ràng, bởi đó chính là câu hỏi hắn đang chờ đợi. Câu hỏi duy nhất quan trọng, lí do duy nhất khiến hắn ở đây.

Hắn nhìn gã thật lâu, cố gắng bắt lấy một tia cợt nhả hoặc cao ngạo le lói, vì đó là điều hắn trông đợi. Nhưng tất cả những gì hắn thấy chỉ là đôi mắt sẫm màu của Ed với vẻ khó hiểu đơn thuần và mong muốn tột cùng được biết câu trả lời.

 

“Vì tôi muốn trở lại làm vua của Gotham một lần nữa.”

 

Oswald nói với một giọng rành mạch, lạnh lùng, như thể hắn đang cố ngắt kết nối với toàn bộ cảm xúc của mình, lùi một bước khỏi người đàn ông đã khiến hắn đổ vỡ theo mọi cách có thể, người đang nhìn hắn với vẻ gì đó giống với hi vọng đến tàn nhẫn. Một thứ hi vọng vốn đã có thể hủy hoại hắn.

 

“Và để làm được điều đó, tôi cần loại bỏ mọi điểm yếu của mình.”

 

Khoảnh khắc im lặng theo sau câu nói đó ngập trong đau đớn, khiến cả hai thở dốc, như thể đang bị áp lực của nó làm cho nghẹt thở.

 

Bởi khoảng im lặng đó chất chứa sự thật nặng nề nhất.

 

Oswald vẫn yêu Edward Nygma, một cách rồ dại, điên cuồng, vô vọng.

 

Và hắn không thể loại bỏ thứ cảm xúc mãnh liệt ấy, ngay cả sau mọi nỗi đau, mọi sự tàn độc và bội phản Ed dành cho hắn. Hắn không thể.

Oswald có căm hận, nhưng nhiêu đó vẫn chưa đủ để giết chết tình cảm của hắn.

 

Vì tình yêu là đày ải.

 

Một loại nô dịch thường trực, bất công và vặn vẹo.

 

Dù Ed có ra đòn mạnh thế nào, hắn vẫn không thể quay lưng bỏ đi và lãng quên gã, hắn đơn giản không thể buông tay. Nếu nhận một nắm đấm từ người đàn ông này, hắn có lẽ sẽ ngay lập tức van xin một đòn mạnh hơn thế.

 

Chỉ cần Ed còn sống, hắn vẫn sẽ hướng về phía gã, bất kể mọi điều, bất kể mọi lí do, không hề lưỡng lự, không hề hối tiếc.

Bởi tình yêu là xiềng xích. Nhưng hắn cần được tự do.

 

“Có… có phải anh vẫn yêu tôi?”

 

Oswald còn sức lực để nhìn thẳng vào Ed khi gã cất lời, một câu hỏi không lớn hơn tiếng thì thầm thoáng qua, nhưng mang trong nó đầy hoài nghi và xúc cảm khiến tai hắn đau như đang rỉ máu.

Vị Cựu Thị trưởng nhìn chằm chằm vào con dao trong thay như thể nó là thứ duy nhất quan trọng lúc này, và đúng là vậy. Con dao này là chìa khóa duy nhất giải phóng Oswald khỏi mọi sự yếu đuối, mọi sự khổ sai và cả tình yêu của chính hắn.

 

“Tin tôi đi, tôi đã thử mọi cách có thể để ngừng yêu anh. Tôi dành nhiều đêm và ngày suy nghĩ về những thứ tệ hại anh đã gây ra cho tôi, ép bản thân mình phải ghi nhớ anh đã đối xử với tôi cay độc và tàn nhẫn đến nhường nào, phải nói ra thành lời mọi điều khắc nghiệt anh đã khiến tôi chịu đựng, để tôi có thể thuyết phục bản thân rằng anh chẳng có gì đáng để tôi yêu.”

 

Oswald nói như thể đang độc thoại, giọng điệu kiên quyết và xa cách, không khác gì một lá chắn che giấu nỗi ô nhục về sự yếu đuối của hắn. Nhưng hắn sắp sửa được tự do khỏi nó rồi, hắn nợ bản thân cơ hội làm con người thực sự mình vốn dĩ phải trở thành, rõ ràng và không hề hổ thẹn, vậy nên sau một phút im lặng nặng nề ngắn ngủi, hắn không còn ngần ngại nữa. Không có lí do gì để làm vậy.

 

Ed cần phải biết gã sắp chết vì điều gì.

 

“Nhưng sự thật thì, thậm chí sau tất cả mọi chuyện, tôi chỉ có thể nghĩ đến việc anh là người duy nhất khiến tôi cảm thấy như một người hùng, sau cả một đời làm ác nhân.”

 

Lúc đó, Oswald ngẩng lên nhìn Ed, xoáy sâu vào đôi mắt gã để đối mặt với sự lăng mạ dành cho lời thú nhận, để bắt gặp vẻ đắc ý cợt nhả trong ánh nhìn của Ed. Hắn trông đợi một tiếng cười quỷ quái, hay dấu hiệu nào đó của cơn thỏa lòng độc địa từ người đàn ông vừa nghe lời thú nhận thảm hại về sự mong manh, nô dịch của hắn. Oswald đã thừa nhận hắn đã vướng phải lời nguyền không thể nào hóa giải, bị trói buộc với người có thể dành cả phần đời còn lại để dày vò hắn, người đồng thời cũng là điều tốt đẹp nhất hắn từng có. Và giờ hắn đang chờ Ed hả hê, đắc thắng bởi dù Oswald đang cầm con dao trong tay, gã hiển nhiên vẫn là bên thắng thế.

 

“Và tôi vẫn thấy người đàn ông đó, không thể nào khác được. Tôi đã cố hết cách, nhưng anh vẫn là con người ấy. Tôi căm ghét điều đó. Tôi căm ghét anh, kẻ khiến tôi thấy được yêu thương đến độ không thể rũ bỏ mọi cảm xúc kể cả khi anh làm tôi ghê tởm. Và trên tất cả, tôi còn căm ghét bản thân mình hơn cả anh. Vì anh đã biến tôi thành nô lệ của anh, Ed. Ngay sau khi cảnh báo tôi tình yêu nguy hiểm nhường nào, anh đã cầm tù tôi, và giờ tôi không còn lựa chọn nào khác. Tôi cần được tự do để trở nên quyền lực, phải trở thành người bất khả xâm phạm để thống trị Gotham lần nữa. Tôi không thể làm được bất cứ điều gì nếu anh vẫn còn sống.”

 

Rõ ràng Oswald đang cố thuyết phục bản thân hơn là giải thích cho Ed vì sao hắn chuẩn bị đâm chết gã. Hắn biết đây là lối thoát duy nhất, hắn biết mình không thể nào tin Ed nữa, hắn biết giấc mơ họ cùng nhau thống trị Gotham và sẻ chia mọi điều kì vĩ đã vỡ nát từ lâu.

 

Hắn phải làm điều này.

Ed vẫn đang nhìn hắn, hoàn toàn lạc lõng, ngỡ ngàng, và lần đầu tiên Oswald nhận ra có thứ gì đó khác lạ trong mắt gã.

Thứ gì đó giống như nuối tiếc.

 

“Nói ra có lẽ vô ích… nhưng anh từng là người hùng của tôi, Oswald.”

 

Lời của Ed chân thành đến đau đớn, tác động lên Oswald kinh khủng hơn bất cứ viên đạn nào trong ổ bụng. Hắn sẵn sàng bị bắn thêm mười hai lần nữa thay vì phải nghe lại những từ đó, những từ khiến hắn vỡ vụn cứ như cơ thể được làm từ cát bụi. Cùng lúc đó, hắn giận dữ bật lại, cơn phẫn nộ làm toàn thân hắn run rẩy cực độ, gần như không còn đứng vững.

 

“Đừng! Đừng hòng nói ra những lời đó! Đừng nói dối để thao túng tôi tha mạng cho anh, để anh có thể bước ra khỏi đây! Anh không hề cảm thấy như vậy! Hãy thôi ngay việc công kích tôi, đừng khiến tôi cảm thấy như một kẻ ngốc, dừng ngay việc phản bội tôi, ĐỪNG LÀM TỔN THƯƠNG TÔI NỮA!”

 

Oswald gào thét đến khản giọng. Đôi mắt xanh chết chóc tối sầm, vẻ trống rỗng của chúng thật đáng sợ, không có chút dấu hiệu nào của sự sống. Cơn phẫn nộ lên tới đỉnh điểm, hắn chỉ muốn mặc kệ cho mọi phẫn uất và đau đớn nuốt trọn bản thân, đánh Nygma bầm dập bằng chính đôi tay của mình, để mọi cảm xúc trôi đi, để chúng không còn làm hắn mục nát từ bên trong nữa.

 

Tình yêu làm hắn mục ruỗng.

 

Tình yêu làm thối rữa con người hắn.

 

“Ít nhất ngay lúc này, trong giờ phút cuối cùng, anh nên giữ lại chút phẩm cách, thôi dối trá và vờ như anh quan tâm đến tôi đi, anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy như vậy!”

 

“Tôi không nói dối!”

 

Ed dữ dằn đáp lại, không kém phần giận dữ, vùng vẫy trên ghế hết sức có thể.

 

“Tôi không nói dối và anh biết điều đó! Anh đã thấy điều đó, cảm nhận nó và chứng kiến nó ngay trước mắt. Tôi đã trao cho anh sinh mạng mình mà không ngần ngại! Tôi trân trọng anh, tôn thờ anh, anh từng là người hùng của tôi! Anh làm tôi tổn thương và phản bội tôi, không khác những gì tôi đã làm, thậm chí anh còn thực hiện những điều đó trước cả tôi. Vậy nên đừng, đừng một giây nào nghĩ rằng tôi chưa bao giờ quan tâm đến anh, bởi anh là tất cả đối với tôi!”

 

Khi cả hai đã ngưng la hét, họ nhìn nhau, hổn hển, tìm cách ngoi lên khỏi mớ cảm xúc hỗn độn để không bị chúng nhấn chìm, nhưng bất lực. Oswald tiến gần thêm một bước, như thể bị bỏ bùa, không nhận ra mình đang bị cuốn về phía người đàn ông còn lại, và khi chỉ còn cách gã vài phân, một nụ cười lạnh lẽo, cay đắng hiện trên mặt hắn.

 

“Tôi tưởng Isabella mới là tất cả đối với anh.”

 

Lời thì thầm nghe thật chua chát, câu nói giống như một cái rùng mình giữa không khí ngột ngạt bao quanh hai người họ.

 

“Tôi cũng đã tưởng vậy.”

 

Giọng nói của Ed choáng ngợp trong nhận thức và mập mờ một tia tội lỗi, vẻ kinh hoàng thuần túy hiện lên trong mắt gã, nhưng Oswald sẽ không tin, hắn sẽ không tin bất cứ thứ gì. Những từ đó hệt như giọt nước làm tràn ly, phơi bày mọi thứ Oswald đã chôn chặt bên trong tâm hồn mỏi mệt, rạn vỡ của hắn.

 

Một cách dứt khoát, hắn chĩa mũi dao vào cổ họng gã lần nữa. Ed hơi giật mình, nhưng gã không hề di chuyển, không màng lùi lại dù chỉ một chút, ngay cả khi bị ép buộc. Thực tế, gã đang ngả hoàn toàn về phía Oswald và lưỡi dao, không hề lưỡng lự.

 

“Không! Không! KHÔNG! Dừng lại! Anh không yêu tôi, chưa bao giờ yêu tôi và giờ vẫn vậy! Anh sẽ không sống sót ra khỏi đây, anh có thể khóc lóc, van nài và thề thốt rằng mình yêu tôi, nhưng tôi biết đó không phải sự thật, anh chỉ đang cố lừa tôi, anh không thể làm vậy được đâu! Vậy nên bây giờ ít nhất hãy giữ lại chút tự tôn mà sống thật với lòng mình trước khi chết đi!”

“Đó là điều tôi đang cố làm đây!”

 

Ed không ngần ngại nữa, gã cũng như hắn, hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát, tự đẩy mình về phía con dao và trừng mắt nhìn Oswald, ánh nhìn gần như phá hủy tâm hồn trần trụi của hắn. Gã không còn, không còn lưỡng lự nữa, gã đã kiệt sức trong tuyệt vọng sau một thời gian dài nghiền nát mọi phần sâu thẳm, tối tăm nhất trong mình. Ngay cả khi gã bắt đầu tự phục hồi, vẫn còn quá nhiều thứ gã không thể hiểu, quá nhiều thứ không thể nắm bắt, không thể giải thích được, vậy nên gã đã chôn giấu và phủ nhận chúng. Nhưng vào giây phút Edward làm vậy, gã đã đánh mất bản thân vào mớ hỗn độn mục ruỗng làm nên con người hiện tại của mình.

 

Không còn nữa.

 

Không còn nữa.

 

Không còn phải suy nghĩ đến kiệt quệ, không còn phải cố gắng giải thích từng thứ một, không còn phải khiến cho mọi thứ trở nên hợp lí, bởi ngay từ đầu tất cả vốn dĩ đã phi lí và điều đó hoàn toàn không có vấn đề gì hết.

 

Ed sắp chết, như Oswald đã nói, gã đang cố sống thật với lòng mình. Hoàn toàn chân thật.

 

“Anh không thấy sao? Tôi không hề muốn chạy trốn! Anh cần phải giết tôi, Oswald, anh cần làm điều đó! Tôi không muốn trở thành điểm yếu của anh và ngược lại, vậy nên cắm con dao này vào tim tôi và giải phóng chính mình đi! Giải phóng chính mình và giải phóng tôi! Làm đi, làm đi, làm ngay đi, nếu không tôi thề sẽ tự mình làm điều đó!”

 

Ed đang vô vọng gào thét, trong thoáng chốc Oswald tưởng mình sắp khóc òa trong phẫn uất. Từng mảnh ý thức kiểm soát rời bỏ hắn, không hề trở lại, mất hút trong xoáy sâu tuyệt vọng. Không thể quay đầu được nữa rồi.

 

Gã dường như mong mỏi cái chết đến mức, trong một giây ngắn ngủi thoáng qua, Oswald tin rằng Ed cũng yêu hắn.

 

“Tại sao anh lại muốn chết?” Oswald khẽ hỏi, lần đầu tiên kể từ khi gặp mặt, hắn không thể hiểu nổi Ed đang nghĩ gì.

“Tôi không muốn chết. Tôi muốn anh giết tôi.”

 

Oswald lần nữa túm lấy gã một cách thô bạo nơi cổ áo, hạ thấp lưỡi dao để nó chĩa thẳng vào tim Ed, mũi dao đã đâm xuyên qua vải áo khoác. Mặt gã gần đến mức tất cả những gì hắn cảm nhận được là hơi thở của Ed trên lớp da môi mềm của mình, mũi cả hai gần như chạm nhau, trong mắt họ không còn ý muốn đánh mất bản thân nữa.

 

“Tại sao anh muốn tôi giết anh?”

 

Hắn thổi những từ đó qua kẽ răng và đôi môi khép hờ, toàn thân run rẩy bởi giận dữ, đớn đau, và tệ hơn tất cả… bởi hi vọng.

 

Khoảnh khắc giữa câu hỏi của Oswald và câu trả lời của Ed dường như kéo dài vô tận, sự im lặng giằng xé khiến họ tưởng chừng đang có hàng ngàn mảnh kính vỡ trong phổi mình. Và khi Ed lên tiếng, cảm giác đó còn tệ hại hơn rất, rất nhiều.

 

“Bởi vì tôi cũng yêu anh.”

 

Ed buông xuôi. Gã không thể níu kéo nữa, và gã cũng không cần làm vậy.

 

Ngay lúc này, chỉ vài giây trước khi bị giết bởi Oswald, gã đã cho phép bản thân phơi bày điểm yếu chết chóc  thực sự của mình. Điểm yếu mà gã đã cảnh báo Oswald rất lâu về trước, điểm yếu mà họ đã cùng nhau đấu tranh và loại bỏ; họ đã giúp nhau trở nên bất bại, nhưng làm vậy, họ lại vô tình đặt bẫy chính mình mà không hề hay biết. Họ đã dệt nên một mạng nhện vô hình không thể tháo gỡ xung quanh mình, và Ed khi đó đã chưa đủ sẵn sàng để nhận ra.

 

Cho đến tận bây giờ.

 

Gã đã không muốn nhận ra rằng mình đã ngu ngốc, khờ khạo và thiếu suy nghĩ đến nhường nào, rằng gã đã yêu Oswald chân thành nhưng không thể công nhận điều đó.

 

Cho đến tận bây giờ.

 

Họ là hai kẻ ngu muội. Hai kẻ ngu muội đã biến đối phương thành điểm yếu lớn nhất của mình trong nỗ lực trở thành sức mạnh của nhau. Và gã đã ép bản thân lờ đi điều đó.

 

Cho đến tận bây giờ.

 

Trong khi Ed đang chằm chằm nhìn hắn với ánh mắt run rẩy mang vẻ nhẹ nhõm chân thực thuần túy, ánh mất chân thực nhất của gã mà Oswald từng thấy, vị Cựu Thị Trưởng cố gắng hô hấp trong quay cuồng, nhưng sớm nhận ra mình không thể. Hắn không thể thở, không thể chuyển động, không thể chớp mắt, không thể cất lời, không thể sống.

 

Oswald đã ao ước và mường tượng được nghe những từ đó mỗi khoảnh khắc khi hắn thức dậy, kể từ khi hắn biết mình yêu Ed. Hắn đã tưởng tượng ra mọi viễn cảnh, mọi khả năng, mọi biến cố, hắn đã nhìn thấy trong tâm trí mình nụ hôn lãng mạn ngọt ngào nhất cũng như lời từ chối thô bạo, tàn nhẫn nhất. Hắn đã hình dung Ed nói ra câu này một triệu lần trong cả triệu những vũ trụ khác nhau. Ấy vậy mà khi hắn không muốn nghe những từ đó, chúng lại xuất hiện ở đây.

Mổ xẻ hắn từ bên trong như thể hắn đang ở trên đài hiến tế.

 

Hắn không muốn nghe những từ ấy, hắn không muốn nghe chúng lúc này, hay bất cứ khi nào khác. Hắn muốn nhét chúng trở lại miệng của Ed và xóa chúng khỏi bộ nhớ. Và giờ thôi thúc giết gã còn mãnh liệt hơn trước. Hắn muốn mổ phanh gã, y như gã đã làm với hắn khi nói ra những từ đó, để nhìn gã chảy máu trong vòng tay mình và ngưỡng mộ vẻ đẹp của cảnh tượng ấy khi sự sống rời đôi mắt gã.

 

Hắn hạ thấp con dao xuống bụng Ed, tay run lên trong cuồng nộ, sẵn sàng rạch toang nó ra và tôn thờ phút giây chết chóc.

Và rồi, với toàn thân run rẩy, Oswald hôn gã.

 

Oswald hôn gã bằng mọi sức lực và đam mê hắn có, hôn gã thật dữ dội, mãnh liệt, thô bạo, hôn để làm đau gã, để nếm vị máu trên lưỡi và cảm nhận cơn đau của gã. Hắn cắn môi Ed, làm cổ gã bầm tím bằng cách giữ chặt nó và khiến gã hoàn toàn bị chế ngự, biến gã trở thành nô lệ của mình y như gã đã làm với hắn. Hắn muốn gã trở nên bất lực, không thể kháng cự, Oswald muốn gã sẵn sàng đón nhận mọi thứ mình muốn trao tặng, dù tàn bạo và đau đớn đến đâu, hắn cần Ed khao khát nó.

 

Và Ed muốn điều đó.

 

Gã đón nhận nụ hôn một cách nồng nhiệt, không một giây lưỡng lự, dâng hiến bản thân cho Oswald không hề ngần ngại, cho hắn mọi thứ gã có, mọi mảnh vỡ nhỏ nhoi chứng minh sự tồn tại của gã, mọi phần tâm hồn tối tăm, sâu thẳm nhất. Ed dâng hiến cho Oswald tất cả những điều gã không bao giờ cho phép tồn tại trong mình.

 

Vào khoảng khắc ấy, Ed là của hắn. Dữ dội, vẹn toàn, vô điều kiện.

 

Cũng trong khoảnh khắc đó, Oswald đẩy con dao.

**Author's Note:**

> Có lẽ nhìn nhận theo chiều hướng OE thay vì BE thì sẽ đỡ đau khổ hơn chăng?


End file.
